Little Star Sweeper
by Miss Demetria Zambini
Summary: a collection of oneshots about hermoine and draco happily married. can they get through the trials of children, marriage and jobs? : may contain oneshots from other stories such as baby mine
1. Chapter 1

Little Star Sweeper

Draco had returned late from the ministry that night. He was tired and wanted to sleep. All of the cases he had taken on were now hounding him. He apparated and landed in an alley near the house. The Christmas tree twinkled through the window. The red baubles glistened against the snow falling. After trying not to break his leg on the icy steps he turned his keyhole in the dark green door. He smirked. He won over the colour of the door but he hadn't won over some of the other decor. He dropped his bag by the door and flung his coat on the sofa and softly trudged up the stairs. When he entered his bedroom though he saw his wife sitting next to the little cot at the end of the bed, rocking their daughter to sleep, and all tiredness drained from his body as he watched the two people he adored most.

"la la lu, la la lu

Oh, my little star sweeper

I'll sweep the star dust for you"

Hermione was singing softly as she rocked the cot slowly. Her hair was disarray and in her silk nightdress and dressing gown she looked tired but love shown from her eyes. Draco had never thought he had seen a beautiful sight, a picture of perfectness. He looked at his wife's beautiful curves in all the right places. Pregnancy seemed to have done her wonders. Her soft pink lips looked scrumptious as she sung and Draco couldn't help but breathe in sharply.

"La la lu, la la lu

Little soft fluffy sleeper

Here comes a pink cloud for you"

He watched as Hermione tucked his little princess in and stroked her cheek. He sighs. They had waited for little Isabelle Adrianna Malfoy for so long and here she was and was certainly making herself known to the world. She was his father's twinkle in his eye, his little belle. Draco remembered the pregnancy well. Hermione and he had tried for months with no luck and then one fateful night lead for them to have the perfect little Christmas present.

For little Isabelle was seven weeks early and so gave her parents the shock of their lives when Hermione's water's suddenly broke on the 30th November. She was sent on to bed rest and on the 3rd December their little girl came crying her eyes out. She was so tiny. He held her in the palm of his hand and watched as she exercised her lungs and then opened her eyes at him. Those large brown orbs just like her mother's.

Draco remembered looking at his little princess in the incubator while all of the beeping sounds of the machines went off. He remembered watching Hermione watch the little life she had created lie in a glass case wrapped in bubble wrap with a warming charm on, with tears rolling down her cheeks. Unable to hold her baby, to cuddle her and tell her that everything would be ok. Draco was heartbroken in that moment when he saw his wife broken because she had thought she had failed by bringing their little Isabelle too early. He didn't believe this of course but there was no persuading his Hermione.

"la la lu, la la lu,

Little wandering angel

Fold up your wings, close your eyes"

Draco remembered bringing them home a couple of days ago. The smiles on their faces as they showed their new addition the Edwardian town house that they called home. Draco was so ecstatic having his wife back in the same bed with him and his little princess with them. He remembered painting the nursery and getting everything ready as a surprise for Hermione. He quietly chuckled at the thought of her face as she saw the beautiful white wrought iron cot with yellow, cream and white lace sitting at the end of the bed waiting for their new little one to softly get tucked up in bed.

It was now Christmas Eve and the new family had only been home together for two days. Draco had put up all of the decorations and got all of the presents under the tree. Ginny, pansy and him had gone shopping for presents father Christmas little Isabelle could have which included many baby clothes, soft toys, blankets. He had hidden them all away from Hermione to surprise her. He had then gone to the renowned bill skinner jewellers in diagon alley to find his wife the most gorgeous and expensive necklace and matching bracelet and earrings for his enchanting wife from himself and Isabelle.

"la la lu, la la lu

And may love be your keeper

La la lu, la la lu, la la lu

There now little star sweeper dream on"

Hermione stopped singing and slowly stopped rocking. Draco slowly walked over and kissed his wife's forehead as they looked over their angel.

"she wouldn't go to sleep tonight dray. I think she wanted to wait up for father Christmas" Hermione said exasperated but with a smile on her face. Draco chuckled.

" maybe but to get presents you have to go to sleep and sleep all night and the same goes to you darling. I'll take the shift tonight since I want Father Christmas to bring you gifts"

"He already did Draco dear. He brought me my little star sweeper." Hermione replied and yawned.

The grandfather clock went downstairs signalling midnight. Draco couldn't believe he had come home so late.

"Merry Christmas Hermione darling"

"Merry Christmas Draco dear" Hermione replied as they crept into bed.

Draco felt his wife snuggle into his chest as he climbed into the bed and he smiled. This was the best Christmas he had ever had and he was sure that every day would be like this.


	2. Chapter 2

Little Star Sweeper chap 2

**hey guys this came to me and so i decided to carry on so tell me what you think. im thinking of adding oneshots from baby mine as well**

"Daddy! Mummy! Father Christmas has come! He came! He came!" called the little girl as she ran into her parent's bedroom and jumped onto the bed.

Draco groaned.

"Mia loves what's the time?"

Hermione fidgeted and looked at the clock

"Its 5. 30 draco" she said and slowly got up to get her dressing gown.

"Come on daddy. Father Christmas came and left me presents in my sack. He ate all of the biscuits and milk I left him. Can I open my presents now please?" the little three years old called as she clambered onto her father's chest and hugged him. "Please? Please? please? Please? daddy. I've been really good! And you can go back to sleep afterwards"

"Come on you let's go and see how many presents you've got while daddy gets his dressing gown and you get yours on. Then we can open the presents and daddy can make mummy a lovely cup of tea." Hermione said quietly as she picked up her daughter.

Draco turned over and groaned again. He certainly wasn't a morning person but it seemed like his wife and daughter were. After lying in bed for a couple of minutes waking up more fully he got out of bed and quickly put on his slippers and navy blue dressing gown. He also picked up the video camera that was on the cabinet. Hermione and him had decided that they would take as many photos and videos that they could of little Vivienne. Photography had been a big feature in Draco's and Hermione's life during the Hogwarts years. They had documented every good and bad moment through their photos and had shown the wizarding world the horrors of Voldermort. He remembered Hermione writing a book about Hogwarts history to match her favourite book and used many of the photos that had been taken. He yawned as he slowly walked to Vivienne's bedroom.

He saw from the door his little girl, her brown orbs glistening with excitement surrounded by her presents slowly counting them with her fingers. Her little white nightdress and dressing gown covering her little frame.

"Ah Vivienne father Christmas has given you so many presents hasn't he!" Hermione exclaimed sitting next to her little girl and kissing the top of her curly blonde/brown hair. The little girl nodded.

"He got me lots and lots!" Vivienne declared. She looked up at Draco. "Can I open them now daddy please?"

Draco knelt down and switched the camera on. "Of course gorgeous scrumptious creature luscious of my life. You go right ahead" Vivienne gave him a beaming smile before picking out the first pink wrapped present. She opened it up slowly. Inside was a red object that looked almost like a pair of glasses.

"Wow" the little girl breathed. Hermione smiled and put it up to her eyes.

"Viv hunny you look through here and you click it and it shows you pictures. So you've one of mummy and daddy and there's one of uncle harry and aunty Ginny with teddy and James." Vivienne started to click the button and giggled at each picture.

"Mummy how did Father Christmas put nana cissy and grandpa Lu in here. They're waving at me!" the little girl screeched before clicking the button. "Daddy daddy there's a picture of you and me"

Draco smiled. He remembered making it one afternoon after they had gone on holiday to the sea side and she had been fascinated looking through the binoculars.

"Why don't we open your next one?" Hermione smiled and passed Vivienne the next one. Draco filmed it all. He saw his daughter open up some clothes, lots of books, an art easel which had a pad of paper on side and a blackboard on the other, some DVDs. When she opened up the recorder he groaned.

SQUEAK SQUEAK!

"Wow viv. Remind daddy that once you're not looking to hide it somewhere" Vivienne laughed.

"But daddy I'm making pretty music! Aren't I mummy?" Hermione chuckled and nodded before pulling her precious bundle into her arms and kissing the top of her head.

"Of course you are darling. Daddy is being a silly Billy"

"Silly Billy daddy!

"Hey I'm not a silly Billy." Draco said and started to tickle the little girl"why don't you open this present from Father Christmas. I think you'll like this one. "Draco declared. He passed over the long box. Vivienne's eyes widened as she ripped the paper and found a toy broom.

"DADDY DADDY LOOK I can fly like you father Christmas got me my broom! My broom!" she immediately tried to get onto it and it lifted her into the air, her little feet just skimming the ground.

"Hold onto it Vivienne sweetheart" Hermione said rolling her eyes. As much as Vivienne was the splitting image as her she had her father's love for flying. Draco had finally persuaded her to get the broom for her for Christmas although Hermione had her worries about it. Draco would get anything for his little princess whether it was the moon or a child's broom. Hermione watched as Draco helped Vivienne fly around the room, the little girl's laughter could be heard throughout the house. She picked up the camera. She wasn't going to miss this.

Finally they were at the last present. It wasn't the biggest but it was big enough to make the three year old's mouth water. She slowly opened it to reveal the Polly pocket Cinderella castle with characters and pumpkin carriage. If Vivienne's face could show anymore happiness she would be bursting at the seams. She was in awe at this castle before her.

"Would you like mummy to open it for you?"

Vivienne nodded amazed that Father Christmas would bring her the Polly pocket vintage Cinderella house like the one at grandma jeans house. The one at her grandmothers however was once Hermione's and was broken with characters missing. From that day on though Vivienne had been captivated by them and Hermione and Draco had brought her as many as they could find and given her all of hermoines.

Hermione opened it up carefully while her daughter decided to get out all of her other Polly pockets and line them up and got the characters out neatly. When the castle was ready Hermione handed it over. The little girl treated it like it was a treasure and hugged it before placing it down on the ground next to her others. All of the other presents had been forgotten. Hermione watched her daughter then grab a blanket from her bed and daisy may her rag doll and settle down in front of the castle. Draco placed all of her other toys including the broom in a neat pile at the end of her bed and smiled as Vivienne started to play.

"Would you like a cup of tea mia love?" Draco whispered. Hermione nodded and followed Draco out of the room and down to the kitchen.

"We can open the presents under the tree later but I'm going to have a cup of tree and then a nice long sleep in until 9." Hermione said as she stood as the counter turning the kettle on. Draco came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"That sounds nice. I might join you with that. "

"I have to tell you something" Hermione said quietly. She then yawned

"Ok then what is it?" Draco replied almost a little worried. Every time Hermione had said that to him it ended with something bad or really well.

"I'm pregnant" she almost whispered. Draco immediately had a large smile on his face and he hugged her tighter and stroked her stomach.

"So that's why all of the chocolate in the cupboard has disappeared mysteriously including my mini eggs." Hermione chuckled. And turned around in his arms to face him

"Merry christmas Hermione darling" he whispered in her ear before kissing her.

"Merry Christmas draco dear" she whispered back smiling.

**ok i may used to play polly pockets when i was tiny. and they arent the ones that you see in the shops but the proper vintage ones with the little people. i may be sad but they were one of my favourites toys so i had to put them in some where :) anyway please review. i really love to hear you thoughts!**


End file.
